Fabled
Fabled, known as Demonic Roar Gods in the OCG and as Fiend Roar Deities in some video games, are series of LIGHT Fiend-Type (with the exception of The Fabled, known as Demonic Roar God Beasts in the OCG, which are Beast monsters) began in Japan as Duel Terminal Promos in Duel Terminal - Demon Roar God Revival!! and continued in Duel Terminal - Champion of Chaos!!. Their effects focus on discarding cards from their controller's hand to the Graveyard for a cost to activate their effect. "Fabled Leviathan" helps you to recover Fabled cards sent to the Graveyard for further uses. It should be noted that, although these creatures are "Demonic", they are all LIGHT monsters resembling the archetypal Fallen Angels from the Bible. Fabled can also be combined with archetypes such as Dark World and Lightsworns Some Fabled monsters cannot be used with Dark World monsters because cards such as Fabled Oltro send cards to the Graveyard for cost. Cards such as Fabled Raven can be used because it discards as a card effect. The Lightsworns engine can be used to great effect, proving particularly advantageous in providing targets for Fabled Krus, and milling Fabled Soulkius and Fabled Kushano The majority of your time will likely be spent around the continual recycling of Fabled Kushano, who can activate a large variety of other Fabled effects, while returning him to your hand for further use. Use cards like "Foolish Burial" and "The Fabled Peggulsus" to quickly send "Fabled Kushano" to the Graveyard. "Fabled Krus", "The Fabled Ganashia", and "The Fabled Cerburrel" all benefit highly from his effect (which may generate an advantage, as opposed to a cost). Fabled monsters can benefit greatly from cards that discard cards in your hand to the graveyard. It is also good to use removal Trap Cards like "Raigeki Break" in a Fabled deck. Normal these would put you at a disadvantage, but with "Fabled" cards, who trigger their effects whenever they are discarded allow you to generate superior advantage. However, it would be unwise to use them in a Dark World variant as they do not trigger the Dark World effects. Recommended cards Monsters * Fabled Kushano * Fabled Krus * Fabled Grimro * Fabled Soulkius * Fabled Raven * The Fabled Cerburrel * The Fabled Chawa * The Fabled Ganashia * The Tricky * Chaos Hunter * Morphing Jar * Honest * Dandylion * Glow-Up Bulb * Plaguespreader Zombie * Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter * Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress * Dragon Ice Spells * Pot of Avarice * Card Destruction * Charge of the Light Brigade * One for One * Giant Trunade * Foolish Burial Traps * Raigeki Break * Beckoning Light Extra Deck * Formula Synchron * The Fabled Unicore * Fabled Ragin * Fabled Valkyrus * Fabled Leviathan * Shooting Star Dragon Fabled Dark World Synchro (Fabled World) Fabled Dark World Synchro Deck is a LIGHT and DARK Attribute based deck. With cards that revolve around discarding from the hand to the graveyard with support from typical Dark World decks. One Turn Kill combos are flooded in this deck thanks to "Fabled Raven being able to discard multiple copies of "Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World" and "Sillva, Warlord of Dark World" Special Summoning them to swarm the field and overwhelm the opponent. In addition to this, the Synchro Monster "Ancient Sacred Wyvern" gains attack equal to the difference in life points if you are in the lead for an unbelievable attack. Recommended Cards Monsters * Fabled Raven * Fabled Krus * Fabled Grimro * Fabled Kushano * The Fabled Cerburrel * Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World * Sillva, Warlord of Dark World * Gorz the Emissary of Darkness * Plaguespreader Zombie * Dark Armed Dragon * Chaos Sorcerer * Morphing Jar * Honest Spells * Dark World Dealings * Card Destruction * Pot of Avarice * Monster Reincarnation Traps * Beckoning Light * Forced Requisition * The Forces of Darkness Extra Deck * Fabled Leviathan * Fabled Valkyrus * Fabled Ragin * Ancient Sacred Wyvern * Stygian Sergeants * Chaos King Archfiend * Black Rose Dragon Ragin Turbo Deck "Ragin Turbo Deck" is a deck that making a use of Fabled Ragin's effect to draw cards. The main way to summon is to discard The Fabled Cerburrel or The Fabled Ganashia with The Fabled Chawa's effect and Normal Summon the 2nd one. This deck has also a good potential for OTK with Synchro Monsters. It is good to use Cold Enchanter or Snipe Hunter where: Cold Enchanter doesn't require opponent's Field presence and gives an ATK boost when Snipe Hunter can destroy opponent's cards (but you can't use it at any time). Recommended cards Monsters * The Fabled Chawa * The Fabled Ganashia * The Fabled Cerburrel * Fabled Grimro * Fabled Krus * Morphing Jar * Cold Enchanter or Snipe Hunter * The Fabled Nozoochee Spells * Card Destruction * Pot of Avarice * Giant Trunade Traps * Phoenix Wing Wind Blast * Divine Wrath * Beckoning Light * Trap Stun Extra Deck * Fabled Leviathan * Fabled Valkyrus * Fabled Ragin * The Fabled Unicore * Stygian Sergeants Category:Archetypes